


Argine

by beingvv



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Banter, Case Fic, Fugitives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 记忆里那次海边的日出。三个人之间相似的空格。微妙的平衡。黑羽逐渐向白马肩膀歪去的脑袋。远处逐渐泛白的海平线，视线所及之处到达不了的彼岸。Argine.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Kudos: 14





	Argine

**Author's Note:**

> 收录在白黑《相爱相杀》本里的文。原文作于2008年左右。

scene 1.

“看那边，像是欢迎KID的盛大仪式。”  
白马靠着墙壁，目光从半敞开的玻璃窗里斜斜探出去，校门口不知何时聚集了一堆女孩子，隔得老远也能感觉到那种兴奋到不行的气氛。  
“这样说的话我还真是要嫉妒了。”  
黑羽瞥一眼青梅竹马空着的课桌，无聊地翻着报纸，上面的社会头条依旧是几日前闹得沸沸扬扬的不明坠崖事件，KID的预告难得地被挤到了第二版。  
“呀，我说…就是因为那个传说中的转校生？”  
白马环视了下空无一人的教室。  
“看起来是的。好像还是男女通吃的样子。”  
黑羽在听见‘男女通吃’的时候向白马望了一眼，后者适时地露出‘多谢夸奖’的笑容。  
“自恋。…不过，早自习公然逃课，那个转校生的面子还真是大……”  
他看向教室的门，结果像是有心灵感应一般，门果然就被推开了。  
视线里映出一张和自己长得几乎一模一样的脸。  
“咦……？”  
一进教室便在环视四周的转校生将目光移到了他的身上，并微微地鞠了个躬。  
“从美国转学来的，江户川柯南，请多指教。”  
黑羽快斗的下巴哐地一声掉在了桌子上。  
“我就……”  
新来的转学生朝着这个方向走过来，走过黑羽的课桌，停在白马的身边。  
书包压在桌面上的时候不重不轻地响了一下。  
“我就坐在这里好了。”  
黑羽转过头，视线和白马的相错而过，看见他的脸朝着新同桌的方向在迟了一整秒后露出了略带惊讶的神情。  
与此同时江户川柯南微侧过头，清澈的蓝眸里不露痕迹地囊括进两人的倒影，并用只有他们两人能够听见的声音说：  
“好久不见了。白马君。”

  
scene 2.

“像。”  
“真的很像。”  
“头发比黑羽君的要整齐多了，所以还是江户川君比较好看。”  
“眼镜也很帅气呀。”

“啊哈，啊哈哈……”  
黑羽一面要保持着自己的面部表情不能太过于狰狞而吓到别人，一面不得不在意地竖着耳朵听着四周细小的评论，结果手里的筷子喀嚓一声变了形。  
“啊，给。”  
后面同时响起两道声音，两只手从黑羽的左右肩头分别穿越而过，左边的是叉子，右边的是筷子。  
黑羽略带僵硬地转过头去，视线里白马和江户川正在含义不明地对望着，神情里皆带着生疏的礼貌，有片刻的沉默，里面隐含着难堪的成分。  
最后江户川把手收了回去，而黑羽几乎是同步地接过了白马递过来的叉子。  
“传说中…”  
江户川饶有兴趣地开了口，  
“这个班的班长和副班长关系搞得很差，好像也不是真的嘛。”  
白马有些讶异地看向他的方向，黑羽则不再回头，向后扬了扬手里的餐具。  
“你以为我用了他的东西会还吗？”前排传来的声音里带着一丝意义不明的嘲讽，“只要直接变卖掉我下个月的伙食费就有着落了。”  
江户川挑了挑眉，目光往斜上方飘去，那里的白马正望着黑羽的背影若有所思，唇角的弧度似乎比适才又加深了几分，褐眸里闪着不易察觉的暖意。  
然而夸下海口后的黑羽正望着眼前的鸡腿发呆。  
“这个……”  
他看了看手里的叉子，又看了看桌上的筷子，最终选择了毫无形象地用手抓。  
后面传来的轻笑像是幻觉一样穿入耳膜，等黑羽擦了擦嘴瞪回去的时候已经看不出任何蛛丝马迹，两位少年均在用同样无辜且淡定的表情望着窗外，阳光错了一小格，云朵浮过视线的边际。  
然他清楚地看见白马藏在手掌之下的嘴唇动了动，做出一连串的口型：  
[有意思。]

  
scene 3.

江户川像是听不到下课铃声，径自在做着高难度的物理习题。  
黑羽整好书包，将椅子踢进课桌底下，转身要走，恰好看见白马将头凑过去：  
“这里，如果用这个公式……”  
江户川顺着白马所指的方向看过去，微顿，随即开始低头书写起答案，旁边的白马挑了挑眉，继续低声在说着些什么。  
黑羽一只脚迈在教室门外，头却在往后看，结果一直保持着这个僵硬的姿势。  
“有事吗，黑羽君？”  
白马像是终于意识到了他的存在，目光里带着些许揶揄。  
黑羽想，啊，这是什么样养眼的画面啊。  
“这里不需要用这个公式，太复杂，这样就可以了……”  
走过去迅速地在纸上写下简洁的答案，黑羽直起身，用同样的气势挑了挑眉。  
“不用谢我的，帮助同学是美德~”  
逐渐微弱下去的阳光里黑羽的眼睛里散发出和外界毫无关联的光芒，小虎牙若隐若现，视线的终点是白马的方向，并且挑战性地扬起了眉。  
“我先走了。你们慢慢聊。”  
江户川向白马望过去，白马却没有在看他：一直到黑羽的背影消失在转角他才将目光收回来。  
“可以说了么？”  
白马坐在课桌上，像是居高临下的姿势；江户川直起身，没有什么表情地对上他的目光。  
强大的气场就这样被抵消了。  
“你想听我说什么？”  
江户川似笑非笑地放下笔。  
“有件事情我有些在意。”  
白马锐利的目光落在对方的脸上。  
“在我最后一次见到江户川柯南的时候，他还是个七岁左右的小孩子。”  
“先撇开一个人如何可以生长如此迅速的问题不谈，今天大家都在讨论你和一个人长得很像——黑羽君除外，”白马斜了教室门一眼，“是关东有名的高中侦探吧？那个工藤某某。”  
江户川斜了斜眼睛，将练习本合上，支起下巴。  
“工藤新一和江户川柯南原本就是一个人。”  
白马并没有露出太多的惊讶表情。  
“然后，工藤君，你转学到这里来的原因是？”  
“我在遭受一个黑暗组织的暗杀，”工藤推了推特属于江户川的眼镜，“会转学来这里纯粹是因为不能在帝丹继续呆下去，然后自然而然就会选择这所有东京另外一个比较有名的高中生侦探的学校。”  
白马的神情微变了变，像是想起了什么，然后点了点头。  
“你的那位青梅竹马呢？”  
“去美国留学了。”  
工藤别开头，感到白马审视的目光在他身上停留了一会儿，但没有继续问下去。  
“是这样。”白马开始整自己的书包，“其实我还是不太明白，你应该知道我主要负责的是KID方面的追捕工作……”  
他没有继续说下去，但是剩下的话不言而喻。  
礼貌，带着生疏的距离，不会把话说完而让当事人感到难堪，却已经拒绝了对方进一步的动作。  
工藤转头望向夜幕逐渐降临的天空，眼睛里有深邃却也纯净的蓝色铺垫开来。  
“没关系。我对KID，也很有兴趣。”

  
scene 4.

东京的警署忽地又忙碌起来。  
白马站在警察包围圈的外围，仰头望着被探照灯分割得支离破碎的夜空，想起黑羽在出发前说的话：  
[工藤新一是吗？要给他一个盛大的欢迎呐。]  
可是工藤因为种种种种的原因不能出现在闪光灯下面，他如今正站在一贯不动声色的白马身边。  
“真是闹剧。”  
他冷冷地说。  
“有一半是无谓的行动，KID不可能从后门进来，他的习惯是从天而降。”  
工藤停顿了下，用听不出语气的轻轻声音说：  
“那个爱耍帅的白痴。”  
白马在一边高高，高高地挑起了眉。  
转过身，不动声色地慢步踱开——  
“你去哪里？”  
“洗手间。”  
——转过拐角变成奔跑。

正在屋顶上调整窃听器的黑羽突然从耳机里听见白马的声音：  
“计划变动一下，你从后门进来，那边警戒不严。”  
黑羽惊讶地望向黑压压一片警察包围的后门，尽管知道对方听不见，还是忍不住脱口而出：白马，你疯了？  
“听我的！”  
黑羽手一抖，接收器差点掉到大楼下面去，再去调节，耳机里传来的就只有沙沙声了。

白马靠着洗手间的墙壁，作势整整衣服。  
“工藤君，你先吧。”  
工藤冲着他扬起眉毛。在这种事情上也充分发挥绅士风度是不是过了些。  
“你刚才，在干什么？”  
白马同样地朝着他扬起眉，是那种礼貌的，意味不明的疑惑。  
“吐掉了口香糖。”  
可是，白马你刚才有在嚼口香糖么。这符合你的形象么。  
工藤顺着他手指的方向看过去，唇角动了动，最终什么都没说。  
“话说回来，”白马的目光移到他的腰间，“倒是工藤君身上带了件非常危险的东西呢。”  
“你是说这个？”  
工藤拔出自从被黑暗组织追杀后就一直佩戴在身边的左轮手枪。  
“防身用的。”  
他毫不在意地转身，用恰当适宜的节奏和步伐离开了白马的视线。

  
scene 5.

计划被全盘打乱，KID今晚下了决心仿佛COS华丽版泰山，从后门不止三十个警察头顶华丽丽地飞了进来，几下飘荡后几乎在所有人僵硬的注视下取走了宝石。  
中森银三气得连话都说不好了，一只手指颤抖地指着消失在楼梯间的身影：  
“追！快追！”  
率先而去的是工藤和白马两人，后面的警员纷纷露出‘既然有两个侦探在就不需要担心了’的表情，然后七转八转，楼梯上就只剩下他们三个人。  
黑羽打开通往天台的门并转身，有强烈的灯光从他的身后打过来，然后白马看见他眯起了眼睛。  
因为瞬间放松而变得极端危险的一刻。  
像是慢镜头一样，三个人的目光勾成了奇怪的三角形：白马看见工藤掏出了枪，工藤微皱眉紧盯着黑羽的方向，黑羽的目光落在白马的身上，然后看见这个素来冷静动作幅度不超过半条手臂的距离的英国侦探猛地将工藤扑倒在地。  
同样突兀地，空气里响起了只有单下，却足够震耳欲聋的枪声。  
“怎么回事？枪声？在哪里？”  
“快去看看！”  
纷杂的脚步声渐近，只是一晃眼的功夫，KID消失在所有人的视线里。  
并且很难得地，没有留下只言片语。  
慢慢地，倒在墙角的工藤站了起来，握着被白马扭伤的手腕，冷冷地注视着那个突然失控的同桌。  
“是你吧？”  
他一步一步地逼近那个在体格上高他不少的侦探，语气里像是失去冷静，在微微发抖。  
“你是KID的同犯对不对？”  
白马没有回答，他仰头望着夜空里和月光几乎化为一体的白色身影。  
工藤捂住眼睛。  
看见了。在枪声响后的几秒沉默里，KID和白马视线的交汇，白衣怪盗微微点头，在对方的目光示意下抽身离开。  
看见了呢。这样的默契。  
“他只是一个爱耍宝的孩子而已。”  
白马突然这样轻轻地说道，眼神从一瞬间的柔软化为锐利，  
“他从未伤害过任何人。”  
——所以，我也不会允许你去伤害他。  
英人的一贯习惯，将话说到一半，点到为止。  
白马没有再看向工藤的方向，他转身，脸上带着不同往常的冷漠神色，意欲离开的意味很明显。  
“等等……”  
工藤靠在墙边，灯光从他身边完整地打过，整个人被隐藏在阴影里，看不清表情。  
“……那枪原本便是打不中的。”  
白马侧了侧头，像是仅仅说明他听到了他所说的话，而没有做出其他的反应。  
工藤目光穿过汹涌而来的警察，追随着他远去的背影，最终露出了疲惫的神色。

与此同时，在城市的高楼林立间熟练滑行的黑羽听着耳机里传来的模糊不清的急促呼吸声，闭上了眼睛。

  
scene 6.

“工藤那家伙好像变得难缠了。”  
黑羽洗完手湿淋淋地走出来，抓过白马衬衫的下摆擦了擦，拎过一包薯片便把整个人塞进沙发里。  
“真没想到他身上还带着枪，以前还都只是麻醉针啊足球什么的……”  
白马翻过一页报纸，平静地问：“你们都交过几次手？”  
黑羽扳了扳手指，又翻翻眼睛。  
“不记得了。很多次，没一次是太省事的……”  
白马看着他下意识揉肚子的动作，扬起眉毛。  
“反正很讨厌就是了，”黑羽总结道，又突地转过头来。  
一双pikapika水灵灵的眼睛在面前猛地出现并放大，白马不得不往后挪了一点。  
顺便拜托自己的面部神经不要继续抽搐了。  
“呐……”  
浓浓的鼻音里恶作剧的成分绝对大于本性撒娇的内容，白马没忍住，黑线滑下额头。  
黑羽将整个人都趴在他越倾越后的身上：  
“从今以后我们就站在同一条战线上了？”  
白马想，这是什么样的魔鬼邀请啊。  
距离几乎是零，差一点就为负，然后黑羽微笑着往嘴里扔了块薯片。  
无论从面部表情还是从眼神上来看，都像是在等一个答复的样子。  
白马很严肃地看着他。  
“我要求我应得的那份报酬。”  
黑羽环视了一下白马邸豪华大气的装潢，再往嘴里丢一块薯片。  
“如果你负责销赃的话，没问题。”  
白马歪过头。  
“你在吃的薯片，是什么味的？”  
“……诶？”  
黑羽对于对方急促地转换话题而一下子没反应过来，等他把视线从零食袋上移回来的时候，白马一改原本可以一路往吐槽方面发展的气氛，正在用一种意味不明的目光打量他。  
“以后不要再说这种生疏的话了。”  
白马看见黑羽闪烁而过的眼神，唇角慢慢以三十度角上扬，  
“尤其是我帮你偷来的警服和女性内衣足以塞满一个衣柜的时候。”

  
scene 7.

“所以？江户川君想要参加哪个社团组织的活动？”  
身为班长的白马以一种公事公办的语气说道，并将一个表格推过来。  
旁边的工藤露出了无奈的表情：喂喂，还在生气啊？  
目光移到侧前方正趴在桌上无聊涂画的黑羽身上，后者注意到了他的视线便不动声色地将蓝色的瞳孔移到眼角处，平静的光线铺垫开来，很难看出其中的感情。  
再看眼前的表格。  
音乐社。这是不可能的。足球社。不能太出风头。剑道社。找错人了。侦探社……  
“侦探社的社长是谁？”  
工藤百无聊赖地问了一个不需要回答的问题，然后差点被正确答案给呛得半死。  
侧前方的黑羽保持着脑袋垫在臂弯上的动作，握着笔的手举到了半空。  
然后几天来这是白马第一次正视于他。  
“是黑羽君呢。”停顿，“他好像对KID的预告函特别地感兴趣。”  
听闻此言的黑羽嗤嗤地笑了起来，然后白马也微笑了，留下僵直着一张脸的工藤捏着手里的白纸进也不是退也不是。  
像是没有注意到话题的中止，黑羽转过身趴在白马的课桌上，后者随手拿过一支笔在他画满了简笔漫的作业本上涂改起来，于是黑羽露出了气愤的表情再涂改回去，铅笔头在空气里轻微地碰撞，加剧，最后就发展成了变相的空中大战。  
工藤看着这一幕，不知道该用什么表情，应该是有目的的吧，传言里江古田高中高二B班正副班长的关系根本只能用鸡飞狗跳来形容——可是眼睛是绝少骗人的。  
“这次连休，侦探社有什么活动？”  
黑羽猛地手腕一顿想要把白马的笔压在纸上，太用力反而折断了自己的笔芯，整张脸变成了=口=的表情。倒是白马不经意地答道：  
“去看海。”  
工藤还是问出了另一个不需要回答的问题：这和侦探推理有关系么？  
“有啊，在海边我们可以推理很多东西。”黑羽露出了舞台上王子憧憬光辉未来的神情，“比如人生啊，理想啊之类的。”  
白马有些好笑地看着工藤颜色变幻不定的脸。  
“不过呢，要加入的话需要通过测试的。”  
黑羽从桌底抽出一张纸，上面写满了从出道以来怪盗KID所发出过所有预告函的内容。  
“在24小时内，也就是明天——”  
黑羽看向白马，白马掏出怀表报了个准确到秒的数字，便继续说道，  
“——前把答案交给我。我在睡觉的话就交给白马。答对的话就让你加入。”  
工藤用两只手指捏过那张铺满了华丽谜题的纸，只是扫了一眼就把它塞进了口袋里。然后朝着正向他的方向看过来的两人，还是没能忍住，问：  
“目前为止，侦探社里有几位成员？”  
从两人脸上的微笑判断，答案并非他所想听到的。  
黑羽指指自己：“社长。”  
又指指白马：“副社长。”  
最后指指工藤：“我们已经很久很久没有碰见新社员了，真是非常期待你的加入呢，江户川君。”

工藤眯起了眼睛。  
在话音落定意味还不甚明显的时候他产生了一种幻觉，仿佛坐在同一条直线上的两位少年面前出现了透明的隔膜，像是触手可及的玻璃墙，而他作为线外的一点根本无处插足。  
“加入吗？我会考虑。”  
阳光如海潮般退去，蓦地起风了，动作不一表情却异常默契的少年们脸上金色毛茸茸的边缘被拉成颜色深邃的阴影，漂亮的唇线勾成暧昧的笑容。  
工藤想，挺好的。因为自己一向都是喜欢挑战的人。

scene 8.

“黑羽呢？”  
“在操场上踢球吧。”  
“那么白马呢？”  
“好像是在看他踢球。”  
工藤高高地挑起了眉毛。  
“这是我们班的灵异现象之一，”佐佐木解释道，“黑羽踢球的时候白马会去做义务解说员……不过不怎么客气就是了。”  
同班同学脸上的笑容怎么看都不能算是真挚的样子，甚至奸诈无比，工藤一边下楼一边告诫自己以后不能和黑羽的朋友太过接近。  
啊，白马除外吧。  
工藤看着站在一堆女孩子中间似乎散发着王子光芒的金发少年，阳光在发旋中的折射点让他无法直视。于是在没有人看到的地方翻个大大的白眼。  
“这个，给。”  
女孩子们哗地一声散开，里面夹杂着‘是江户川啊’‘江户川君~（心）’的不明窃窃私语。  
然后所有人的目光落在工藤朝白马伸出的手上，修长的指尖间夹着质地精良字迹工整的信纸一张。  
对面白马的目光带着些许讶异，插入足足有三秒的沉默，之后工藤突然反应过来自己做了多么愚蠢的一件事。  
“情、情书？”  
“江户川君向——向白马君告白！？”  
“呀呀呀呀~~我要昏倒了！”  
工藤环视了一下四周，围观的人群有不断扩大的趋势，穿过一堆冒着粉红爱心的头顶可以看见远处的黑羽的脸。完美无暇的惊蛰状态。  
“êtes vous n'allant pas clarifier?”  
工藤收回目光，对白马轻轻地说。  
“naturellement,”  
白马接过工藤手里的预告函答案，草草地扫一眼，将它收进衣袋里。  
同样姿态优美地伸出手。  
“合作愉快，江户川君。”

scene 9.

“我说的是clarifier： 澄清，” 工藤拒不看向白马的脸，“你的法语似乎没有传说中的那样完美。”  
白马做了个耸肩的动作。  
“当侦探社的名单上多出你的名字的时候真相自然会被clarifié，对不对，江户川君？”  
他较有兴味地眺望着在操场那头大力奔跑的黑羽。  
“而且，挺有意思的，不是么……啊，如果我是你的话我不会继续坐在这里，工藤君，根据我的判断，下一球会直中你的鼻梁的可能性非常高。”  
白马一边说着一边往旁边侧了侧。  
觉得身边的人没有动作，白马将目光移过去，看见工藤正望着黑羽的方向，眼神里带着柔软的向往和哀伤。  
“江户川…君？”  
白马的判断很少出错；远处的黑羽大力飞起一脚，足球越过半个操场和数十人的吸气声朝两人飞来。  
但是接下来到底发生了什么便很难有人说的准了。  
已经习惯了如此突来袭击的白马只是微微将身体一侧便能避过一场会让女孩子痛心疾首的灾难，然而工藤明显不同，还未来得及从工藤脸上收回目光的白马清楚地看到他在足球划过半条弧线的同时露出了尖锐而蠢蠢欲动的表情。  
“诶……？”  
几秒钟后反应敏捷的黑羽及时扑倒在地才没有被去而复返的足球给砸到外太空去，不幸被他垫底的知藤在下面龇牙咧嘴，白马又露出了那种略带讶异的神情，工藤则拍拍手，望着自己的杰作而明亮地笑了。  
那是非常耀眼的一瞬间：远处的零散目光纷纷聚集到那个从受害者摇身一变到罪魁祸首的少年身上，然后像是不敢相信这个一贯冷漠连话都不愿意多说上两句的江户川脸上会露出如此单纯快乐如小孩子恶作剧得逞的神情一般，诺大的空间里陷入沉默。  
白马想起来黑羽那天晚上好像的确提过工藤以前是拿足球作为武器的一种的，讶异的神情便转换成了些微的释然，再看向工藤时就带了些不忍。  
“呀呀，江户川君！”  
“江户川君原来足球踢得这么好！”  
“来加入足球社吧！你可以顶替黑羽这小子！”  
白马看见工藤愣了愣，脸上那个曾经单纯的笑容如同照相机的快门开合一般迅速地消失殆尽。  
“还是不用了。”  
足球社长正要大力拍下来的手就这样僵在了半空。  
“什么嘛……还是这样冷淡啊。”  
“真是不可爱的人啊，切。”  
空气里散开女孩子照例不满的嘀咕，白马一路看向工藤离去的背影，然后朝黑羽做了个手势。  
隔了大概有几十米距离的地方，便突然爆发出一声嗷嗷大吼：  
“什么叫做可以代替我啊！？喂！你给我说清楚！”  
正在往教学楼方向走去的工藤终于没能忍住而回过头来，看见操场周围的气场产生了微妙的变化：原本将注意力放在他身上的人，几乎在同时放弃了自己这个冷漠的中心转而对面貌很像而且性格可爱许多的黑羽产生了莫大的兴趣。  
与此同时，站在一边的白马像是知道他会驻足观望一般，对他露出了意味不明友好成分却明显增多的笑容。

  
scene 10.

“我不能太出风头，即使是这样那些人找到我也只是时间问题而已。”  
工藤放下手中的茶杯，略带歉意地朝白马点了点头。  
“那个，能换成咖啡吗？”  
黑羽从厨房里出来，嘴里叼着可乐罐的拉环，顺便把咖啡壶放在了工藤的面前。  
“真是感人的欢迎会呐，有没有什么即兴节目？”  
白马朝工藤举了举杯示意，又看向黑羽。“有新的预告函吗？”  
黑羽眨了眨眼睛。“我又不是KID，哪里有这么多的预告函？”  
工藤在一边揉着额头。  
“话又说回来，”白马像是又注意到了工藤的存在，用一种平淡的语气问道，“你没有变装没有改变身份甚至没有离开东京，只是换了一个名字多戴了一副眼镜，他们居然到现在还没有发现么？”  
“啊，是的，因为在最后的那次交手里我制造了我已经坠崖而死的假象。”  
工藤在黑羽的‘真是俗套啊’的眼神下毫不在意地喝了口咖啡，然后剧烈地呛咳起来。  
“你们家……煮咖啡的时候往里面放糖的吗？？”  
白马看向黑羽，黑羽无辜地看回去。  
工藤一面抹着嘴角一面说算了我不想知道答案，看了看白马的红茶，又看了看黑羽的碳酸饮料，最终选择了起身去倒矿泉水。  
白马乘着这个空向黑羽倾了倾身子：“不要把新社员欺负得太惨啊，社长。”  
黑羽显然对这个称呼感到满意而晃了晃脑袋，并从口袋里掏出三张新干线的票子。  
“怎么会呢，工藤这家伙很坚韧的。”  
工藤捧着杯子站在他身后高高地挑眉：“你怎么知道？”  
“啊，那是因为……”  
黑羽在白马的眼神下咽落下半句话，把车票塞给工藤，自己继续乖乖地喝饮料。  
工藤瞄了一眼车票上的地点，挑在发际的双眉还是没能落下来：  
“真的去看海？”  
黑羽用‘你是白痴吗’的眼神看回去，白马代替他回答道：  
“真的去看海。”  
一模一样的语句，尾音下落而不是上扬，笑容温文，神情真挚到无可挑剔，目光里看不出其他欺骗或是狡黠的成分。  
这样完全不按常理出牌的两人让工藤不可避免地做起了联想。  
如果说……是那样的话呢？  
若有所思的视线里黑羽正抢着把白马盘子里的饼干往嘴里塞，却因为身子侧的太过来而咕咚一声倾翻了椅子恰好撞在白马怀里，而对方手中的红茶也淅淅沥沥刚好浇了他一头，便跳起来哀怨万分地开始指责对方地板太滑打蜡太多没有做好保护措施云云。  
于是下午茶恬静的空气里就有了明显躁动不安的分子。  
这时候白马抬头望向他，有暖色铺垫的眼眸里滑过一瞬间尖锐的亮光，工藤沿着红茶打翻的痕迹一路看下去，恰好看到两人正在分开的十指。

  
scene 11.

“和白马在交往？”

对面抛过来的问题是轻描淡写的，犹如对方脸上毫不在意的神情一般，在平时会透出锐利审视般目光的蓝眸也正望着窗外刷刷而过模糊的风景。  
黑羽放下送到了唇边的乌龙茶，有些讶异地看回去：  
“你什么意思？”  
工藤转过脸来，深夜新干线上的灯光映出原本便没有多少血色的面容上一片软绵绵的苍白：  
“交往。你和白马。有吗？”  
语句被分割得短小精悍，意味也不容曲解。  
黑羽露出了很严肃的神情。  
“如果你觉得日日斗嘴天天想着怎么把对方整死时时把脑中剧场付诸行动秒秒会觉得啊讨厌啊真是讨厌啊的那种心情是正在交往中的人所共同拥有的话……”  
他喝了一口手中的饮料，接着说道，  
“那么没错，我和白马正在交往。”  
而这个时候从小卖部回来的白马刚好推开车厢的门。  
从那张脸上微带惊讶又铺满隐隐笑意的神情来判断，是的确恰好听见了黑羽的最后一句话。  
“该死。”  
黑羽坐回座位，并坚决地向里挪了挪，一副要划清阶级敌人界限的模样，然最后还是没能抵挡住对方手里晃荡的零食的诱惑，又凑过了脑袋去开始翻淘起来。  
白马朝着工藤微笑了：  
“黑羽君好像在你这里比较容易说出实话。”  
工藤将目光移回车窗外。  
“这倒不一定。”

  
scene 12.

凌晨五点。  
海面是一片深静的墨蓝，天空呈现出浅灰，万物混沌。  
三个人靠着岩石赤脚站在沙滩上，无一例外地望着海平线的方向。  
工藤没有想到黑羽口中的“去看海”的全句会是“去看海边的日出”，出发前只穿了单薄的衬衫，如今需要顽强的毅力才能使自己看起来没有在发抖。  
他的目光斜向身边的黑羽，以及再过去一点的白马。  
向来嗜睡的小同学在漫长的等待中显得不耐，却因为是自己提出的方案而不好意思提前离开，如今已经开始小鸡啄米般地点头。  
于是工藤看着他慢慢慢慢地将头歪向白马肩膀所在的方向，一连串很随意且无比熟捻的动作，把他和自己的距离不动声色地拉开，最终演变成了两个人靠在一起而自己戳在较远处的局面。  
而白马只是微侧了侧头瞥了一眼黑羽的睡脸，将肩膀移了移，黑羽原本枕在少年肩骨上的脸便滑到了颈窝这块相对柔软且舒服的地方。  
[真是体贴的人。]  
工藤望过去的目光里带着细小的嘲讽，白马毫不在意地笑了笑。  
然后继续等待日出。  
整个背景颜色在不断地微妙变换着，暗青，蓝灰，淡紫。暖色调慢慢融入其中，海鸥在远处鸣叫，早早便离开港口的船只有汽笛轰鸣。  
海滩上异常安静。  
工藤在这样的氛围里觉得自己也有些支撑不住了，再看一眼身边的人似乎正在做着什么好梦，前一秒的执着便被后一秒的安全感给打败，终于也歪着头睡了过去。  
等白马再想起往工藤方向看的时候，便瞥见了那个少年靠着另一边的岩石昏睡的场面。  
原本被斜过来的黑羽拉开的距离便变得更加明显，恍惚间白马觉得工藤靠过去的那边少了什么人的存在，可是记忆在那一刻不起作用，视线里工藤因为岩石的冰凉质感而微缩着脖子，双眉是蹙着的，尽管在睡眠里神情依然高傲且孤独。  
“你帮不到他的。”  
脖颈间突然一痒，白马低头，看见黑羽亮而深邃的眼睛，眼神呈现无比的清醒：  
“工藤，不是我们可以帮到的人物。”  
黑羽的声音轻柔却带着哀伤，白马看见他瞥了一眼工藤的方向，又看向自己，于是便笑了笑。  
“可以帮到他的人恐怕不在东京呢…”  
“你再这样八卦下去就和毛利小五郎有的一比了。”  
“话题难道不是黑羽君先提起来的吗？”  
黑羽哼地一声，吐出的鼻息掀起颈边细小的碎发。  
“很痒。”  
“别动，工藤那家伙太敏感了。”  
“浅睡型的。”  
“是啊，他若是知道我们这么在说他一定会气死。”  
“你以为人人都像你这么冲动么黑羽君。”  
黑羽决定以最小幅度的动作打击对方：他伸手捏了一下白马的手背，于是被捏回来，再就开始新一轮手指翻飞的空中大战。  
“我觉得我们真是幼稚。”最后白马这样无奈地评论道。  
“你终于也知道你也很幼稚了？”  
黑羽看向白马，后者正眺望着逐渐泛白的海平线。  
“……伦敦那边有点事，需要回去一趟。”  
白马把目光收回来，眼前的黑羽似乎并没有对突然转变的话题做出多大的反应。  
“不过我会在你下次行动之前赶回来。”  
黑羽啊了一声。  
“对哦，你答应过要在里面接应我的，别食言啊白马。”  
白马回应了一个‘既然已经上了贼船我想食言也没办法了’的表情过去，黑羽嘿嘿地笑起来。  
似乎是在睡梦里听见了笑声，工藤有些迷糊地睁开眼睛，恰好看到白马对着黑羽做收声的动作。  
再看远处，期待已久的太阳终于挣扎着喷薄而出，似乎在一瞬间照亮整片视野的日光浓和着整条暖色系的温度深入眼膜转又模糊了事物的轮廓，潮水空落，沙滩上点点白色的贝克像星辰般绽放出光芒，海鸥在毛茸茸的光圈里拍打着翅膀，汽笛的轰鸣声突然震耳欲聋。  
没有人声的场景。  
哪怕是小小的一句“真是漂亮啊”都会破坏了的场景。  
不知何时黑羽已经站直了身体，三人间相隔的距离重又平衡，目光同样的宁静长远，焦点是远处看不清的彼岸，神情里呈现出从未有过的怡然。  
就这样伫立到白光填充整条海岸，早起的人声逐渐嘈杂，空气里渐又有了燥热的迹象。  
“那么，我以社长的身份欢迎你呢，工藤。”  
黑羽是第一个开口的人，他虽微微笑着却没有看向他的方向。  
“以后还望合作愉快。”

  
scene 13.

窗外下着连绵的大雨，教室里的人一边整书包一边唉声叹气。  
“又下雨了。”  
“真是讨厌哪。”  
工藤望向身边已经空出来三天的课桌，看见黑羽在里面摸索着，然后变魔术似地掏出一把伞。  
“世界上只有一个民族会时时刻刻带着伞，”黑羽朝工藤眨眨眼睛，“那就是英国人。”  
这个和自己长得一模一样的人正拿出油笔往干净的伞面上画画，工藤想等白马看到后那家伙一定又会微笑着好看地蹙起眉。  
“你好像对白马时不时会飞英国这件事没多大感觉呢，黑羽君。”  
工藤一边往外走一边这样说着，他感觉到后面的人跟了上来。  
黑羽用那种微带诧异的目光看着他：  
“能有什么感觉？他反正是要回来的。”  
……  
真好听的两个字。回来。  
“啧。真是想让白马听到呢，这么露骨的表白。”  
工藤目无焦点地盯着黑羽继续在白马的伞上涂着鬼画符。  
“表白？我只是在说实话而已。”黑羽头也不抬，语气里带着些微不屑，“他周日就回来。”  
工藤有些模糊地想起那是KID最新一份预告函上的日期。  
与此同时黑羽放下笔，表情满意地打量起自己的杰作，工藤便看到了伞面上大大的一颗四叶草，被特意涂成了女孩子喜欢的卡哇伊画风，脑海里白马那张笑着蹙眉的脸便无比地清晰起来。  
再然后。  
目光无意中瞥到了在伞顶附近，非常小的一副怪盗基德自画像。  
“怎么样很可爱吧啊哈哈白马一定会好好感激我的这年代谁还用颜色单一没花纹的伞啊…”  
黑羽好似没有察觉，还在自顾自地碎碎念，伴随着一两声阴阳怪气的长笑。  
突然手腕上一痛，他侧过头，看见工藤站在原地抓着自己的手，眼里闪出冷冽且犀利的光：  
“是你吧？”  
“诶？”  
黑羽蓦地觉得这一幕之前在什么地方看到过。  
“不用装傻了。”  
工藤指向伞顶的KID简笔漫，又指指黑羽，声音有些过大了，教室里仅剩的几个人正好奇地看向这个方向。  
“尽管我还没有证据，但是我总有一天会把你送进监狱的。”  
工藤跨近一步，用只有黑羽听得到的声音说：  
“KID。”

留下站在门边的黑羽，突然觉得外面的湿气不可阻挡地渗透了四肢百骸。  
已经想到过的、曾经经历过的指证场面被重合了，站在另一头的人物角色却不尽相同，原本心底犹存的一丝侥幸也终于在对方冰冷的目光里被毫不留情地抹灭。  
幸好当初没有拉工藤上贼船，否则那家伙一定把船直接开进警局……  
黑羽有些好笑地想着，目光不自觉地移到白马所空出来的课桌上，然后同样甩甩头，故作潇洒地大步离开。

然后。  
[切，我会怕你呀。]  
工藤望着手机上署名黑羽的留言闭上了眼睛。

  
scene 14.

华灯初起。  
黑羽走在街上，摸着干瘪的肚子和同样干瘪的钱包，郁卒地叹了一口气。  
在[买面包填肚子]和[充电话卡给白马挂长途]的选择间犹豫了很久，他还是决定身为KID要有职业道德，既然同犯突然了无讯息行动又迫在眉睫那么就该打电话去问问，哪怕国际长途实在不是他目前温饱都无法解决的状态下可以承担的东西。  
把几张票子递给充值处阿姨的时候黑羽一张脸在笑，整颗心和胃却在滴血：白马这个大混蛋！  
连拨了几次号码却都显示[已经关机]，黑羽此时的心情不能仅仅用怨念而来形容。  
这就好比在一个人抢银行之前突然发现说好了在内部接应的同犯没留下只言片语地消失了，而且几天前他又刚被一个警察给盯上，那么他心情能好吗？说实话，黑羽现在连掐死白马的心都有。  
从涩谷一直走到港区，手机终于开始振动，显示的号码为一长串的零，明显是国外打来的。  
“黑羽君。”  
穿越了八千英里的电波带着空旷有回声的噪音，黑羽在那一刻感到一阵眩晕：  
“你还在英国？开玩笑的吧！”  
白马在那头难得地显得有些焦急。  
“是的，英国机场收到恐怖袭击威胁，目前所有的航班都取消了，手机也被没收了，在短时间内我无法赶回来。”  
“——哈？”  
黑羽张了张嘴，仰头望着看不见一丝星光的城市夜空，突然觉得特别无力。  
“太过分了！真是没觉悟…还说什么同犯啊……切……”  
“对不起，”  
白马轻声道，又踌躇了下，吐息里带着满满的无奈：  
“这次能不能…能不能试试看拜托工藤君？他应该也有所了解了，你的身份。”  
“工藤？”  
那头的黑羽愣了愣，声音忽地模糊又清晰了，转而变得悲愤：  
“你以为他是谁？他不是你啊白马！他会直接把我送进监狱的！”  
“……”  
[他不是你啊，白马。]  
黑羽的声音带着细小难以分辨的焦虑和莫名的感伤，于是身处异国他乡的白马在那一刻仿佛感受到了恋人在世界那头挣扎着想要被传递的满满依赖，便突然一句话也说不出来。  
“他不会…他不会手下留情的。”  
黑羽蹲在电线杆旁，脑海里不断地回闪着工藤冷冽的目光，无力地揉着额头，最终长叹了口气。  
“算了，白马，这一次就算了，只要你没被恐怖分子给炸飞就记得回来补偿我，听见没？”  
白马说好的。“啊，对了，黑羽君……”  
黑羽吸了吸鼻子。“还有啥？”  
“既然是一个人行动，那么在我回来之前，不要输给别人。”  
白马的声音虽轻柔却很坚定，  
“尤其不要输给工藤。”

  
scene 15.

第二天黑羽出现在预告的地点，发现百货大厦漆黑一片，周围空无一人，和平时大张旗鼓的红灯闪闪直升机探照灯乱成一片形成很大的反差。  
“我真是太失望了，中森警官，连盛大的欢迎都不屑给我了么——”  
黑羽推开天台的门，工藤转过身来。  
一时间风变大了，黑羽的白色礼服和工藤的风衣在空气里猎猎作响。  
“他们听了毛利小五郎的话，以为预告的时间是明天。”  
工藤这样解释道，并摊开手。  
“你想要的宝石在这里。”  
黑羽一步一步地接近工藤所站的地方，眼里满满皆是戒备。  
“是不是潘多拉？”  
工藤一愣。“什么？”  
黑羽做着手势，“你翻过来对着月光看一下，这颗宝石是不是潘多拉？”  
只需要一个瞬间，当工藤条件反射将目光移到手中的宝石身上时，黑羽向天台外扑去。可是工藤早有准备，黑羽并没有注意到被藏在夜色里的黑色皮筋，脚下一绊，随即整个人无比狼狈地失去平衡。  
工藤用平淡的神情看着黑羽在冰冷的石面上摔得四肢朝地。  
“很早以前我就发现，越是幼稚的把戏KID就越不会去防备，看来这次是用对了。”  
他走过去俯下身，并不动声色地抽出一副手铐。  
“同时我很早以前也说过，我会亲手把你送进监狱这个坟墓。”  
躺在地上的黑羽全然没有反应，工藤伸手过去抓住他的手腕。  
“啊对了，白马呢？不是说今天回来的吗？”  
像是谈论天气一样的语气，将对方和自己铐在一起后工藤把始终沉默的黑羽吃力地拉了起来。  
然后魔术手枪以令人不敢置信的速度出现在他的面前，并顶住了他的额头。  
枪口后面的黑羽在微笑：  
“不好意思呢，大侦探。白马他的事情还用不着你来管。”  
工藤感到手腕上一阵剧痛，精钢制的扑克牌近距离里打断了手铐之间的铁链，黑羽没有回头，毫不留恋地从栏杆上纵身而下。

既是意料之外，也是意料之中的草草收尾。

几分钟后工藤的手机开始振动：  
[单独对峙这种事情，还是让白马来比较好。]  
合上手机盖，工藤对着如墨般安静的夜空，长长地吐了一口气。

  
scene 16.

黑羽打开门，眼前出现白马那张因为彻夜未睡而微显疲惫的脸。  
像是一直在担心会没有人应答，白马在看见他出现后的那一瞬间明显露出了松了一口气的表情。  
两个人在玄关沉默地注视了数秒，黑羽轻轻地说：  
“你还是赶上了，托那个毛利的福，他们以为预告的时间是明天。”  
白马挑起眉。  
“工藤呢？他没有发现吗？”  
黑羽笑了笑，侧身让白马进来，又摇摇晃晃地回到卧室坐下。  
“发现了，当然发现了，他想单枪匹马抓住我呢，那个不自量力的小鬼……”  
白马一把抓过他的手腕，黑羽痛得倒吸一口气。  
“这是……手铐的痕迹？”  
“这是唯一能让他掉以轻心的办法，”黑羽不动声色地想把手抽回来，“后来我开枪把手铐打掉了。”  
手腕上新鲜的伤痕被人抚摸着，勾起一丝丝的痒意。  
“总是等危机过了才来表示你的决心，这让人怀疑你的心不诚呢白马侦探。”  
黑羽将脑袋埋在枕头里，踢了拖鞋，找了个舒服的姿势窝了起来。  
白马没有答话，黑羽感到有一只温暖的手被放在他的背脊中央，随后下滑，变成熟悉的拥抱。  
“不过，白马。”  
他微微勾起唇角，  
“我没有输给别人。”  
白马用一种温柔到不可抗拒的力道将他翻过身来，对上黑羽的眼睛。  
湛蓝色的瞳眸因为一度的神经高度紧张和缺少睡眠而显得无法聚焦，眼睑开合间湿润且明媚的颜色如半遮掩的天空般不断明灭，在指尖勾画下的唇慢慢绽放出一个亮艳的笑。  
“是被长途航班给折磨得欲求不满了么？”  
白马报以轻短的笑声。  
“是你把我领进卧室的呀，黑羽君。”  
“那是因为我想睡觉…你是不是也该睡觉了……”  
“所以说一起睡啊。”  
轻柔熟捻的亲吻落在额头，眼睫，最后深入于唇齿之间。黑羽很难得地没有反抗，反而像是伸懒腰一样地舒展开身体。  
“你那充满了异生态不明思想的脑袋里就会扭曲别人话语里的意思，”黑羽半眯着眼睛很近很近地在白马的耳边吐着气，“大不了我催眠自己，然后下半身就不是我的了…信不信？”  
白马轻轻抚摸过他身上曾经被各种各样理由伤过的地方，指尖像是带有自己的记忆，形状，位置，一分不差。温润的褐眸没有离开过对方意义不明而慵懒的笑容。  
“不会做到最后的。”  
他将整个身子压上去，俯下身，金发抵抗不住引力纷纷落在对方的脸上，蜻蜓点水般的痒让黑羽皱起了鼻子。  
“明天我们还要努力呢，快斗君。”  
“明天……”黑羽像是听不懂这句话的意思，“嗯嗯…明天……哈啊——”  
白马很认真很认真地吻他。  
“会有明天的。”

  
scene 17.

工藤把报纸折起来，再对折，最后扔进垃圾桶里。  
“恐怖袭击？原来如此。”  
他直起身，看向正靠着窗和黑羽聊天的白马。  
“不过你还真是走运，KID好像顺水推舟改变主意了，预告被推到了今晚。”  
白马轻巧地躲过黑羽往他脑袋上砸过来的一叠练习本，笑着答：  
“大概是特殊照顾吧。”  
在漫天纸片呼啦啦的飞舞里，背对着工藤的目光，黑羽朝着白马眨眨眼，露出一个欢欣的笑容。  
“呐……”  
工藤正在擦黑板，突然听见一声闷响，像是椅子被拖过地板然后倾倒的声音，他转过身去，恰好看见白马抓着黑羽的衣领在接吻。  
然后就是黑羽看起来并没有想要反抗的意思。  
阳光透彻身后整块玻璃窗，外面有微风摇动高大绿色植物的枝叶，白衬衫被人拉得起褶，上面的动作分明轻柔却不可推却，吐息里有夏季看不见的白雾，整幅画的轮廓看起来是透明的。  
这样文艺的一个场景。  
两人仿佛在分开后才意识到教室里其实还有一个人的存在，然后齐齐地看过去。  
视线里工藤的表情很奇怪，似乎带着一些玩味，常年低温的蓝色里隐含着透视一切的明了，又似乎氤氲着一点点的惆怅和羡慕。  
“好像……打扰到你们了呢。”  
工藤摊开手，然后继续转身擦黑板。  
“请继续，结束了别忘了关门。”  
他走到教室外面，又像是想起了什么般侧头道：  
“如果要做其他的什么的话，开始的时候也记得要关门。”  
“……”  
黑羽盯着工藤消失的那个角落，很慢很慢地说：  
“他…在笑…吧？”  
白马用同样缓慢的动作点头。  
“可是比哭还要难看。”  
金发少年挑起眉，无意识地抓抓同伴的头发。  
“我是不会让这种表情出现在你的脸上的，黑羽君。”

  
scene 18.

[那么没错，我和白马正在交往]  
[白马他的事情还用不着你来管]  
[单独对峙这种事情，还是让白马来比较好]

明明是已经知道了的事情，在亲眼看到时还是会受到冲击的吧。  
工藤扶着墙，胸口里有闷到要裂开的感觉，猛咳了一阵果然吐出一口血。  
似乎能听到体内的细胞在叫嚣着出生和衰亡，在疼痛间拔节生长，从肺到胃都很疼，单独心脏像是麻木了一样，尽管在鼓动，却丝毫没有更多的感觉。  
眩晕感也越来越严重。  
茶发的女孩在临别前说过的话终于又浮现于脑海：工藤，你的身体已经禁不起更多的折腾，还有，这里也是。  
说话的时候灰原哀指着他的胸口，脸上并没有笑容。  
像是黑羽说过的一样，工藤一直以为自己是坚韧的，坚韧到不断地把自己暴露在危险之中，然后双手推开那个曾经说过可以保护他的人。  
他突然觉得有些嘲讽。抓KID管他什么事呢？连白马的执着都已经转变了方式。  
阳光下少年们透明的亲吻，用力的拥抱，明媚的笑容都像是最大的讽刺；那些人不是单纯，不是傻，只是做着彼此想做的事情，同时比他勇敢且直白。  
眼前慢慢地黑了下去，工藤开始考虑自己昏倒在学校外面的大街上的话会引起多大的轰动，抑或因为他刻意的冷漠而使路人都不愿意多看他一眼。  
这不是挺好的么。  
他合上眼睛，地心引力突然变得不可抗拒，整个身体在往前倾的过程中会有瞬间飞翔的感觉。  
然后噶然而止。

“不要死在我们看不到的地方啊，工藤。”

和自己一模一样的声线里带有细小的嘲讽和戏谑，两条同样有力的臂膀一左一右地穿过他的腋下将他架起来，原本要倒睡在地的动作也变成了像布偶一样被两人奇怪地拎着走。  
直到过了拐角避开了校门口众多的视线，他们才把他放下来。  
工藤摇晃了下，坚持着直起身体，尽管几乎不能平视两人中任何一个的眼睛，还是以搜索性地对上他们的目光。  
没有笑容，不是调侃，绝对认真。  
——他刚才说了什么？

[不要死在我们看不到的地方。]

“这和你们有什么关系。”  
工藤扭过头，姿势别扭，眩晕感犹存，脸色依旧苍白。  
白马看向黑羽，黑羽从包里拿出巧克力牛奶，插好吸管递给工藤。  
“关系不大，其实对我来说少一个想要把我扔进监狱的人只能是好事，但……”  
黑羽抖下袖子遮住他手腕上的伤痕，耸了耸肩，让白马接口：  
“但这样的话会很无趣。”  
工藤盯着眼前的巧克力牛奶包，判断了一下自己眩晕和浑身无力的状态的确和血糖过低有关而再不吃点什么的话就别想从这个尴尬的境地里逃出去，于是认命地接过，转过身开始吸。  
耳朵里捕捉到身后两人有一搭没一搭的闲聊：  
“哦，无趣，对的，白马你若是挂掉了我也会觉得无趣的。”  
“很高兴听到黑羽君对我的告白，但是下次能不能不要把我和工藤君放在同样的位置？”  
“啊哈，啊哈哈……”  
工藤把空的牛奶盒丢进垃圾桶里，拍拍手。  
“你们应该知道如果我要指证黑羽就是KID的话，可以供我使用的证据已经不下十项了吧？”  
黑羽做出‘那又怎么样’的神情。  
工藤说：“没什么。就是你们这样嚣张让我感觉很不爽。”  
他看向黑羽，视线里的少年正在微笑：  
“工藤君，你可得有觉悟…”他朝白马努努嘴，“要是想指证我的话，你要同时和这个大变态进行智力搏斗。啊，白马，拿出点共犯的气势来。”  
白马遵言露出了一个温文尔雅在工藤眼里却寒气四射的微笑，黑羽则在一边不停地捶墙。  
“黑羽君，不要得寸进尺。”  
“我哪有，你自己说过要补偿我的。”  
“哦，昨天晚上还没有补偿够？”  
“哈？那、那个根本不算好吧！”  
阳光大好。空气里漂浮着刚刚喝完的巧克力牛奶香味，工藤的脸上渐渐有了血色，蓝眸里深藏的阴霾也仿佛云开雾散般地在退去。  
“看见你们俩这样子我只想回家睡觉，”  
他往前走了两步，又想起什么般回过头来：  
“不过在那之前，要不要来我家看看？”

scene 19.

尽管刚接到邀请的时候两人都露出了仿佛看到英国再次赢得世界杯的表情，一旦进了大门工藤便发现从某种程度上来说白马和黑羽不能算是适合请到家里来的客人。  
工藤决定忽略黑羽在厨房里觅食并发出的谜样‘哗！呀！’声，同时忽略白马审视他家书房时脸上微妙的神情和不时间冒出的‘这本书我有原版’的评论，直接拐进卧室。  
“你不会是打算把客人请到家里然后自己睡觉吧？”  
黑羽跟了进来，嘴里叼着涂满果酱的面包，白马在他身后顺便关上门。  
工藤打量着他，一直等黑羽咽下了那块面包才幽幽地说：“那瓶果酱已经过期了。”  
然后白马一边敲击着黑羽的背一边用意味不明的目光审视着工藤的房间，还顺手牵羊地拿了本侦探小说，一副打算叨扰多时的模样。  
喂喂……不要这样好吧……  
工藤转身去摸那些被叮咛着日日要吃却时时忘记的药片，摸出一大瓶。  
“总有一天我会被这些药片给卡死。”  
工藤放下水杯，像只鹅一样把脖子一伸再伸，身边的人终于扑哧一声笑出来。  
“就这样？”黑羽指了指门窗皆关得严严实实的房间，“人家会怀疑是一件密室杀人案，说不定还是仇杀，然后KID会第一个被怀疑……”  
“不过不用担心，我会还他一个清白。”  
白马闲闲地翻过手中的书，恰到好处地插了一句，工藤翻了个大大的白眼。  
“你们真的以为我是悲情男主角吗？哪里会发生这种事。”  
黑羽开始扳指头。  
“被迫服下毒药变小，被黑暗组织追杀，青梅竹马去了美国留学，有真实身份不能使用……你还不够悲情吗？”  
工藤歪着头想了一会儿，无奈地笑笑。  
“是啊，我没你那么好命，有个万能保姆跟在身边。”  
然后工藤满意地在黑羽“万能保姆！啊哈哈白马他说你是保姆！还是万能的！”的呼叫声中看见白马的发际绽开十字路口。向来优雅的少年按下黑羽的头，又望向他。  
口型仿佛在说：那个大阪的——  
工藤闭上了眼睛，再睁开时仿佛那一刻的幻觉不曾存在过，白马照例看似温柔实际残暴地蹂躏着黑羽的头发，黑羽手脚并用地挣扎着，空出短短的瞬间适合他独自感伤。  
这样奇怪的相处模式，却莫名地腾生出安全感。  
不会过了那条警戒线，只是带着礼貌疏离的亲近在远处守望。  
工藤突然想，这便是朋友的真谛么。

scene 20.

“还有一个小时十二分三十点零二秒，黑羽君。”  
被点到名的人蹭地从沙发上跳起来，啊啊叫着来不及了撞进卧室，打开柜门开始挑领带。  
工藤从床上迷迷糊糊爬起来，侧头躲过扔过来的衣物数件，微微张开嘴：  
“这…你在干什么？”  
“预告啊预告！来不及了啊来不及了！”  
黑羽刷刷刷地翻着衬衫，头也不回地道：  
“工藤，你这些领带都是什么牌子的？”  
“ARMANI。”  
“……” 黑羽露出遗憾的表情，“我最近比较喜欢雅格士丹……”  
工藤捡起个枕头就砸了过去。  
“谁会在意KID挂的什么牌子的领带啊？快从我的衣柜里出去！”  
白马倚着门，笑盈盈地无视黑羽受伤的脸：  
“真是融洽的气氛啊…这还比较像合作的样子。”  
工藤面色不善地盯着打扰他睡眠还不自知的两人，动了动唇好像是想不起来到底他们是怎么被带到自己家来的，最终认命地爬起来。  
一旁的黑羽接过从白马身上解下的领带正往自己脖子上套，一面胡乱抓起床上散落的衬衫，白马的手从晃动的袖子下穿过替他打好漂亮的温莎结，又抚平腰间的皱褶，一系列动作流畅默契完美不可挑剔，显然是经过多次实地演练。  
“喂…你们……”  
黑羽伸出一只脚在他眼前晃：“要不要帮我穿袜子？”  
“去死！”  
工藤没好气地把衬衫再一件一件放回去，  
“既然会没时间就早点准备，我还是第一次知道KID这么不敬业……”  
“我可敬业了，”黑羽不满地嘀咕，“穿你的衬衫是看得上这牌子。”  
白马适时地提醒了一句：“一般来说被穿走的衬衫回来的时候不是破了就是脏了，所以……”  
黑羽又嘻嘻地笑起来，做着‘抱歉抱歉’的口型，再打个响指，礼帽便凭空出现在手中。  
工藤面无表情地看着他走到窗口，又回过头检查身上的烟雾弹，轻轻地说：  
“其实只要我照一张照片……”  
黑羽头也不抬地从鼻腔里逸出意味不明的一声轻笑。  
“你不会的，工藤君。”  
佩上了单片眼镜后的蓝眸微眯起，笑意明显却目光锐利。  
“你不会去伤害一个曾经救过你且被你视为朋友的人。”

  
scene 21.

“白马，我真的很不爽。”  
“我知道的，江户川君。”  
“若不是看在你的面子上我想我会宰了那个小子。”  
“那么我的面子还真是大呢。”  
“够了，我不想变成和他一样的搞笑艺人……”  
工藤抬头看着在黑暗里忙碌穿梭的黑羽，语气里充满了无奈。  
“刚才的一阵兵荒马乱…我还以为真的要迟到了，没想到这家伙只是想提早一个小时来摸地形。”  
白马轻轻地笑了笑，“这是黑羽君的习惯，你慢慢就会了解的。”  
啊不，这种东西我还是不要了解的好。  
黑羽突地从门栏上倒挂下来：“怎么样？去天台看看吧，我最喜欢天台了。”  
两位侦探很认命地跟在他后面爬上楼梯，像无数次曾经做过的那样推开通往天台的门。  
东京，盛夏，有风。  
今天黑羽心情明显很好，大张双臂朝着城市下的车水马龙清清嗓子：  
“Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to present my valiant accomplices ——”  
他打了个响指，有小型的烟花在头顶很近很近的地方轰然绽放，照亮两位侦探两分惊讶五分了解十分无奈的脸。  
“Mr. Kudo Shinichi and ——”  
没能说完的话卡在了喉咙里，工藤和白马都微带疑惑地看着正转过头来的黑羽，少年原本灿烂的笑容仿佛僵死在了脸上：  
“——危险！！”  
白马和工藤几乎是同时滚翻在地上的，训练有素的体质使得他们的身体在大脑之前做出了反应；与此同时连发的子弹穿过空气里尚未散去的烟雾当当地击中了KID前一刻还靠着的栏杆。  
“这是——？！”  
黑羽和白马几乎同时扔出了烟雾弹和闪光弹，在不到几秒的掩护里便有白色的滑翔翼破空而出。毫无防备的工藤在视线的一片模糊里感到自己被拎了起来，然后像是被狠狠推下了蹦极台一样经过极速的下坠而吊在了半空：  
“到底怎么回事！？”  
拉着他的手腕的是白马，再往上看可以看见穿着夜行衣的黑羽，一手支撑着他和白马两人的重量，另一只手艰难地抓着已经断裂开来的铁栏。  
白马低下头，声音是平静的：“看起来情况不是很好呢，好像追杀你们的人都到了。”  
重音咬在“你们”上。  
工藤环顾了下四周，打烊了后的百货大厦依旧亮着展示灯的灯光，从他被悬下的高度恰好可以看到顶楼男士服装的专卖柜，如果努力的话脚尖几乎可以触到诺大的玻璃窗。  
白马在上面轻轻地说：“黑羽说他很抱歉暴露了你的身份，并拜托你能不能试着打破下面的窗户，好像要追杀你的人要过来了。”  
……这是什么样轻描淡写的语气？  
“快一点可以吗？”  
白马看向他，藏在阴影里的神情模糊不清，而工藤却感到有一滴液体砸在脸上。  
“让他忍一忍。”  
死命地蹬了一下窗户把自己晃开，来回几次后摆动的幅度越来越大，工藤接过白马递过来的铁管狠命地往玻璃上砸去。  
“应该可以了，三，二，一——”  
玻璃碎末带着细小的疼痛铺天盖地而来，有滑腻的液体模糊了他的视线；工藤是第一个着陆的，白马仅仅倒在他的身边几秒便有巨大的外力将他向窗外拖去；黑羽没能被惯性甩进来而是吊在了正在摇摇欲坠的窗栏上。  
“快斗！！”  
前一分钟还在用谈论天气般的语气要求他快一些的白马趴在窗边终于失去了冷静，工藤看见黑羽支撑在玻璃碎片上的右手已经血肉模糊，被白马死命攥着的左手则已经以无力的状态诡异地瘫软了下去。  
“白马…你敢放手的话…我就杀了你…”  
下面传来的声音断断续续，声音的主人明显在承受巨大的痛苦，语气却依然故作轻松，尽管看不见脸却依旧能够想象得到少年努力往上瞪的时候，那种倔强且不服输的眼神。  
“别那么一副悲伤欲绝的样子，死不了的。”  
工藤握住黑羽的小臂帮着白马将他拉了上来，手掌上都是湿濡的血迹，白色的名牌衬衫果然被破坏得惨不忍睹，在展示厅灯光的照耀下他意识到自己满脸是血的样子恐怕也比其他两人好不到哪里去。  
“先从这里逃出去再说，”  
在确定了各人身上没有重要伤口之后黑羽轻车熟路地来到了控制电源的总开关，想要拉开橱门的手却迟迟抬不起来，  
“你们两个太重了啦！看看，都脱臼了…白马你帮忙一下，找到那根褐色的电线…对……”  
白马戴上手套接过工具开始忙碌，工藤则一把抓过黑羽的手。  
“再忍一下。”  
“把褐色的电线剪断，还有后面那根红色的，那是应急——”  
随着清脆的嘎拉声，黑羽脚下一软，将整个头埋进了白马的肩窝，蓦地没了声音，只能听见急促而断续的呼吸声。  
白马剪断了最后一根电线，整幢大楼光明顿失。  
“没事吧？”  
黑暗里传来不知是抽泣还是咳嗽的声音：“怎么可能没事！你被这种野蛮的接骨手法治治看！”  
工藤忍下想要翻白眼的意向。  
“有精神吐槽就没问题。”  
“能站起来吗？…那就好…比起这个还是想一下脱逃路线吧，这次他们估计是不会轻易放弃的。”  
衣料碎裂的声音传来，白马开始给黑羽的右手做简单的包扎。  
“事到如今也没有第二种办法了，”  
工藤摸索着掏出手电筒，脸上浮现一个意味不明的笑：  
“再假死一次吧。”

  
scene 22.

“呀咧呀咧，真是奇妙的经历呢…”  
“能活命就不错了，不要给我用这种语气说话！”  
“喂你们两个一时半刻不拌嘴会死吗？”  
嗒嗒嗒的奔跑。警车的声音始终在远处盘旋，似乎是什么环节出了差错，今晚搜捕KID的行动已经被放弃，期望中森警官来搭救他们的戏码最终是落了空。  
三个人从后门急奔出来，手里抱着偷来的男性模特各一，若不是身后有不明黑色组织的成员和零碎的枪声追赶，恐怕的确是一次奇妙的经历。  
“白马你把车停哪儿了？”  
“马路对面的小巷里，”  
白马拍了拍裤袋，似乎愣了愣，叹了口气，  
“哎，钥匙好像在刚才的时候掉了…黑羽君，你会撬锁吗？”  
“废话，”  
黑羽对这样的问题嗤之以鼻，  
“问题是白马你会飙车吗？”  
“这不用你担心……”  
在一旁同样剧烈奔跑着的工藤流下了冷汗。  
“这难道就是传说中的配合默契？”  
他几乎粗暴地被模特们一起塞进后座，白马踩下油门，黑羽手忙脚乱地开始脱衣服。  
“不是，这种情况是第一次出现。”白马答道。  
工藤一面解领带一面朝着后视镜里黑羽的笑容露出惊疑的表情。  
“不过也没差，”黑羽抓抓头发开始蜷在位置里褪裤子，“挺好玩的不是么？”  
……我深切怀疑你们对‘好玩’这两个字的定义。  
工藤接过黑羽扔过来的衣服开始艰难地往模特身上套，前座的黑羽则用高难度的动作开始帮白马脱衣服。或许是车里的气氛实在是不够紧张，工藤没能忍住，还是吐槽了一句：  
“真是熟练啊。”  
“哪里哪里，”白马尖锐地转过一个弯随口答道，“不过一般来说我的衣服还是我自己脱的。”  
黑羽狠狠地扯了一把白马的领带，后者借着惯力索性往他额头上亲了一下，随即将目光移回路面上。  
“安全最重要。”  
“真是两个疯子……”  
“过奖。”  
工藤胡乱地把白马的衣服也给模特套上，又从口袋里摸出钱包，随着一堆从模特身上剥下来的衣服扔回去。  
“你的身份应该没有暴露，这个先留着…可以了，穿上衣服然后开到随便什么适合自杀的地方去吧。”  
“得令。”

二十分钟后，城郊高速公路的河边亮起了彻天的火光。

  
scene 23.

“好像今天早上我们还在教室里聊天，怎么24小时不到就落魄成这个样子了？”  
黑羽抱着身体在自动取款机旁直跳脚，被工藤狠狠地瞪了一眼。  
白马从取款口拿出一叠纸钞数了数，有些无奈地放进口袋里。  
“没办法，如果用信用卡的话很快会被人查到的，自动取款机一天只能取这么多……看来是真的要过落魄的生活了。”  
“逃亡听起来比较浪漫一些，”黑羽揉着鼻子嘻嘻笑道。  
“总之在我的身份没有被查清之前我们需要找个地方安顿下来，并把学校里的事情处理好——三个人同时失踪毕竟太令人怀疑了……”  
白马看向工藤的方向。  
“其实你从转学来的那一天就已经预料到这种事情会发生吧？”  
回答他的是一片安静。  
视线里的工藤穿着过于大且浸了水的毛衣，领口有爬上岸时被蹭起的痕迹，正靠着墙望着东边泛白的天空出神，像是没有听见白马的话，依旧散发着潮湿水气的头发有几缕垂下来，盖住了毫无生气的眼眸。  
白马和黑羽对视了一眼，一人一边地撑起工藤的重量，连拖带拽地把他拉到了一旁。  
“现在不是出神的时候，”黑羽说。  
“打扰到你感伤很抱歉，”白马接道，“不过当务之急还是得找个地方躲起来。”  
半晌。  
黑羽低头看向工藤的脸，又抬头看白马：  
“他是不是昏过去了？”  
白马手法熟练地翻了下他的眼皮，又摸了摸对方的心跳。  
一阵短促的沉默。  
“我想…”  
白马朝着高楼顶部的日出方向仰起脸，温暖色调的光铺开在温暖色调的眼眸里，像是穿破了空气中让人微微颤抖的湿冷。  
“尽管不知道是否能够帮上忙，但是，还是为工藤君而努力一下吧。快斗。”

scene 24.

工藤醒来的时候发现自己的面前有一面巨大的镜子，镜子里的自己正端着一碗不明半流质朝自己张嘴示意：  
“啊~~~~~”  
于是在惊疑不定的状态下被人强灌了一碗粥，待有足够血液流通到大脑后才发现镜子里的自己其实还是黑羽快斗，这人正叽叽咕咕地和自己讲着事情的原委：  
“……然后白马去了学校了目前大家都以为我们三个跑到英国去留学去了反正工藤你本来就是美国转学来的一下子又去了英国也没什么差估计没人怀疑啊对了白马去取钱顺便买菜了今天轮到我做晚饭还有我们现在还在东京不过是在一家废弃仓库的地下室里因为最安全的地方就是最危险的地方这句话是我说的。你有什么问题吗？”  
工藤微张着嘴看着对面，眼神有些呆滞，黑羽走过来敲他的脑袋：  
“白马说你只是体质差，没说你傻了啊？”  
“……你才傻了。”  
傻到以为这样的逃亡是过家家吗？  
工藤咽下后半句没有说出口，摇摇晃晃起身查看四周：简陋到不能简陋的摆设，两边靠墙摆放着草席作为睡觉的地方，中间有张桌子，靠边的煤气灶看起来随时都可能爆炸，卫生间……视线所及之处没有卫生间。  
我的天啊。  
工藤颓废地倒回地上，黑羽这家伙怎么还笑得出来？  
“我回来了。”  
虚掩的门被推开，一个中年男人拎着一袋食料走了进来。  
“哦，我当然给他易容过了。”黑羽无辜地解释道。  
“说毁容比较恰当些，”白马扯下人皮面具丢给黑羽，“好了，轮到你煮饭。”  
黑羽嘀嘀咕咕地爬起来开始从塑料袋里往外掏食材，突然惊叫一声：  
“白马！我们都这么缺钱了你怎么还有心思开这种玩笑！！”  
工藤和白马顺着他的视线看过去，丢在桌上的是一包已经切好的生鱼片。  
“工藤君需要蛋白质。”  
白马耸肩道，随即露出‘我没有骗你哦’的微笑。  
“你们…”工藤扶着额头，“好像很愉快的样子。”  
视线里白马和黑羽都在点头，然后黑羽瞥见那包生鱼片便又开始摇头。  
工藤觉得如果他们不要面子的话自己也没必要坚持面子：  
“你们一直都这样么？”  
他做了个意义不明的手势。  
“默契。无谓。” 还有恩爱。  
他意识到地下室唯一的窗户正在他的头顶，狭小的空间里投射进铺满灰尘的阳光，照亮在他面前站着的两位少年，年轻有活力，前往无惧的脸。  
哎，弄得自己好老似的。工藤颇为无奈地笑笑。  
黑羽正用一种探索性的目光在打量他：  
“一直都这样？”  
他轻轻地笑，将头前倾，和身后的白马错开一点点的距离。  
“不是啊，你自己也说过的，我和这家伙一时半刻不对着干就会特别难受。”  
黑羽歪了歪头。  
“不过必要的时候有点默契也没关系，…其实我就是特别讨厌白马那个欠扁的笑容……”  
白马在一边很乐意地示范了一下，并补充道：  
“黑羽君的意思是大原则上我们保持一致，比如说，晚上我们睡一起。”  
他指了指墙那边稍微大一点的那块草席，然后工藤觉得自己的面部肌肉再不受自己控制地开始跳动起来。  
而这时候白马已经转过了身去开始用言语抚慰，实际上是再次激怒，已经处在暴走边缘的黑羽。  
工藤坐在冰凉的地上靠着墙，望着这一幕，突然觉得熟悉而疲累不已。和四肢肌肉的酸痛无关，只是单纯的觉得疲倦。由心而生的羡慕怀念转变成更多带着潮湿气息的情感，他闭上眼睛，一个不甘的念头几近在脑海里成形，又被硬生生地推开。  
为什么自己和那个人的相处方式不能如此简单而相互磨合呢？  
他睁开眼睛。  
白马正在帮黑羽重新包扎在打闹中松脱的绷带，他便想起黑羽在命悬一线时说过的话：  
[你敢放手的话我就杀了你]  
不是威胁不是不信任，只是单纯地在对方开口之前表明自己不会放弃的决心而已。  
“…哇你看我的手都伤成这样了你来做晚饭算了…”  
“…好吧那我们吃鱼补充营养…”  
工藤突然笑了笑，站起身，伸了个懒腰。  
“我也睡够了，我来好了。”  
白马和黑羽齐齐回头，看见脸色依旧苍白却在微笑的名侦探朝他们伸出手：  
“合作愉快。”

  
scene 25.

“你扮女装！我还没见过你穿裙子的样子呢。”  
“这种装扮我不认为有人会愿意见到…何况黑羽君你扮女装的话比我熟练多了不是么。”  
“所以这次该换你啦！”  
“我抗议…”  
工藤呼地掀掉毛毯，面色不善地盯着一大早就在他身边聒噪的两人：  
“吵死了！”  
黑羽往他的方向看了一眼，继续努力：  
“今天一定非把你扮成女的不可~”  
“喂、黑羽君你不要大清早地就来脱我的衣服|||”  
“啊哈！乖乖就范吧！”  
“……”  
工藤往后摸去，没摸到枕头，随手抓了一叠旧报纸往两人纠缠不休的阴影上砸去：  
“喂！！” 被无视加上低血压严重，工藤终于爆发，“能不能给我适可而止一些！”  
正在和白马衬衫第二颗扣子搏斗的黑羽转过头来：  
“工藤，难道你不觉得每次都是我扮女装不公平么！”  
工藤冷冷地道：“不觉得。”  
白马露出了‘你看人家侦探就是比较有理性’的表情，黑羽愤恨不已，手下一用力，纽扣啪地掉在了地上，骨碌碌滚出去好远。  
工藤接着说：“既然是这样的话你们两个同时扮女装不就可以了。”  
……  
……  
……  
阳光普照。  
黑羽站在大街上，低声磨牙道：“白马你能不能不要拉着我的手？”  
白马眨了眨眼睛，黑羽感到身上泛起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
“可是女孩子的话不是都习惯有肢体接触的么，啊，还是说应该挽着手臂？”  
黑羽开始觉得工藤这家伙也不是省油的灯，或许下次根本就不该听他的提议——不，连问都不要问的比较好。  
“不过好像这是第一次。”  
“第一次什么？第一次这么丢脸？”  
黑羽白他一眼，白马正看向他的方向，露出一个温文的微笑：  
“第一次和黑羽君在阳光下手拉手逛街。”  
语气太过温柔，黑羽有一瞬感到了不属于生理机能问题的眩晕。  
以及差点忘记自己出来到底是干什么来的。  
“啊啊不对——我们是在逃亡——逃亡啊不是在私奔！！”  
白马揉了揉眉心。  
“拜托你不要这么大声好么。人家在用看通缉犯的眼神看我们呢……”  
他眯起了眼睛。  
“那边。”  
黑羽顺着白马示意的方向看过去，马路对面有人正在望过来，小麦色的皮肤在阳光下折射出健康活泼的光泽，他的直觉是不好这下更加要纠缠不清了。  
那人果然就朝着他们的方向走了过来。  
“你要不要喝点什么？”  
白马望向黑羽的脸，神情捉摸不定，黑羽条件反射地说好啊。  
然后两人隐进路边的咖啡店，几十秒后那人也推门进来，并坐在他们对面。  
“喝什么呢？”  
白马像是很进入角色，托着腮，顺便拿出手机滴滴答答开始发短信。  
黑羽背对着那人，做着口型：你带了多少钱？  
白马眨了一下眼，又眨了一下眼。  
黑羽脑后一滴冷汗：“呃，可乐好了。”  
白马要了杯橙汁，并在举起的时候微洒了一些出来，在桌上形成亮汪汪的一片。  
“…新出的杂志上有小栗旬的访问呢…”  
“…是啊是啊，他扮演的佐野泉还真是幽灵耶…”  
黑羽一面胡扯着一面看见白马用手指在桌上画出一个名字，点了下头示意明白，又用余光向那人的方向看去。  
好像没有再注意到他们，那人低着头翻着当天的报纸，时而抽出笔来在手掌心记下些什么，桌边摆放着的ESPRESSO咖啡散发着浓烈的香气正在独自慢慢变凉。  
“好像是我们多虑了。”  
黑羽收回目光并压低声音，同时举起可乐杯来遮挡唇部的动作。  
对面的白马微微笑了下。  
“难说。”

仿佛是回应他的话一般，咖啡店里突然响起撕心裂肺的一声惨叫。

“……真是，早该想到的。”  
黑羽按下白马在桌面上微动了动的手，微笑着露出讥讽的目光：  
“不过这可和我无关呢，死神大侦探。”

  
scene 26.

“怎么这么晚回来？”  
开门的时候工藤正坐在地上整理旧报纸，头也不抬，声音里带着些责怪。  
“因为白马他…”  
“…难得和黑羽君手拉手逛街，所以有些乐不思蜀了。”  
白马朝着工藤表情不定的脸露出了‘多亏你的提议’的微笑，后者直接忽略他的眼神而看向黑羽。  
“碰到了杀人案。”  
时不时会倒戈阵营的黑羽老老实实地回答道，并卷起袖子开始清洗脸上的浓妆。  
“然后？” 工藤朝白马扬起眉，“你就这幅样子出去破案了？”  
“怎么可能？”  
白马越过黑羽的肩膀看向他，  
“就算关东的两位名侦探都不在场，也会有人去揭开真相的。”  
工藤愣了愣，对方的目光有些过于意味深长，让他下意识地不敢去想。  
再低下头时手里报纸上的字仿佛模糊了，月光探不进阴暗的地下室，头顶昏黄的灯光似乎因为有火车在附近轰隆隆开过而摇曳起来，仔细辨认一下，原来是打雷了。  
“…对了这次还是不够公平下次我要看你穿裙子啊裙子！…”  
“…哦？黑羽君原来有这种癖好么？…”  
狭小的空间里又热热闹闹起来，和白天两人离开时阴暗潮湿了无生气的感觉截然不同。  
工藤揉揉眉头没有对每日幼儿剧场发表更多的评论，仰头看那扇唯一能够看见外面的透气窗，雨滴很快地打下来模糊了沾满灰尘的窗面，气温的反差导致玻璃的内侧蒙上了一层水汽。  
几乎是鬼使神差一般，他踮起脚，在玻璃上用手指划下几个字母：  
H、A、T、T——  
又停顿了下，微微侧过头，余光里白马和黑羽正凑在桌前看着自己整理出来的资料，好像并没有注意到他奇怪的举动，那么就是安全的，他继续写完剩下的字母。  
——O、R、I  
再看指尖，已经蒙上了厚厚的一层灰尘。

  
scene 27.

[醒着？]  
身边的人很轻很轻地点了点头。  
[真的不要告诉工藤我们今天碰到了谁么？]  
[不用。]  
白马的眼睛在黑暗里呈现出浓墨般的深沉，  
[那个人应该差不多快发现了。]  
停顿了一下，将身体侧向一边，遮挡住墙那头可能传过来的视线：  
[今天他在查的资料全部和前几天的事件有关，还有，钱包里掉出了一张有FBI探员的照片。]  
[那家伙认识FBI？]  
[是工藤和FBI的合影。真搞不懂他为什么会有这种东西…]  
沉默。呼吸被刻意放得轻柔，黑羽感到一直在背上无意识抚摸着的手突然停顿了下，然后很明显地感到白马的目光定了格。  
[难道说…工藤本身就是给他留下过线索的？]  
[哈哈哈白马你什么时候也变得八卦起来了。]  
[托你的福。]  
[我看是因为无聊吧。]  
[太对了，有没有新的预告函可以来挑战一下我快要生锈的脑神经？]  
白马轻声说出的话里明显带着调侃的成份，听到的人却很认真的想了想。  
[预告函没有。暗号有一个。]  
[哦？]  
吐在耳边的单个音节里明显有了笑意，黑羽也挑战性地笑回去。尽管对方可能看不到。  
[我只写一遍。记住了。]  
他找到他的手，在手心里缓慢而坚定地画下一连串字母：  
[xqu][coq][gvkco]  
[……]  
短暂的沉默，黑羽知道身边的人在默记这一串毫无联系的字母。  
同时莫名地小小祈祷了下对方不要那么快就解出来，否则他真是会颜面尽失。  
[有提示吗？]  
白马作势拍拍他的脑袋，黑羽不动声色地往旁边一侧，对上他的眼睛，转又笑了：  
[嗯，这个暗号我是不会让工藤去解的，这就是提示。]  
[呀，那么我有预感我该先说‘万分荣幸’呢。]  
[等你解开了再自恋也不迟啊大侦探，切。]  
[反正我不急…]  
那头似乎传来翻身的声响，白马朝着黑羽做了个收声的动作。  
[其实也挺好的。黑羽君以前都从来不会这么乖乖地和我睡一起。]  
黑羽整个人都开始抖动，很难说是在愤怒还是在笑，半晌白马感到他攀上了他的耳边，用吐字清晰并魅惑无比的声音道：  
“那是因为在这种情况下，就算是和你睡一起我也没有危险呀。”

  
scene 28.

“白马，你好像有黑眼圈了。”  
正努力地啃着面包的工藤这样地说道，并朝从早上起就挂着诡异笑容的黑羽投去怀疑的眼神。  
白马翻过一页报纸：  
“是吗？正常生理现象。”  
“没睡好？”  
工藤的语气里带着揶揄，  
“还是说我打扰到你们了？”  
从报纸上面露出一双茶褐色的眼眸，眼睛的主人从唇齿间发出细小的爆破音：  
“啧。尽管这样讲有些不好意思，但是工藤君，你真是太有自知之明了。”  
在一边的黑羽终于把白开水给喷了出来，撑着桌沿不停地咳着，很难得地白马并没有过去拍他的背，只是继续似笑非笑地看着面前的人：  
“事实是昨天晚上——”  
“没有！没有的事！他说的事实都是假的！”  
工藤咽下最后一口面包抓过白马手里的报纸便把自己的脸藏了起来，决定以行动忽略这每天上演的真实与谎言的舞台剧。  
又过了半晌，像是突然想起什么般地说道：  
“其实…我一直都觉得我们这种组合很像一部小说。”  
屋里另外两人齐齐看向他。  
“哈利波特。”  
工藤平静地说，被放下的报纸上有哈利波特七销售量创下新高云云的报道。  
他指指自己。  
“我是那个悲情主人公哈利，”  
又指指白马，  
“你是那个毫不相关的随时都可以从这扇门里走出去的罗恩…”  
白马好看地蹙起了眉，脸上的表情处于想要笑和想要严肃地反驳之间，一边的黑羽已经翻倒：  
“那我就是最聪明的那个！哈哈！”  
刚仰天长笑不久，发现剩余的两位侦探正在用半怜悯半好笑的神情望着他，黑羽下意识挥舞起来的手这才僵在了半空。  
“那个最聪明的…”  
“…好像是女生吧？”

“啊啊啊都给老子去死！去死啊！！”

  
fast forward: scene after scene.

所谓的逃亡生活似乎并不那么难过。

白马和黑羽之间日日要上演的幼儿剧码，偶尔插点九点档狗血台词，所幸没有出现少儿不宜的画面，黑羽可怖的睡相似乎只有白马能够压制得住，半夜里偶尔能听见窃窃私语和压抑的笑声，肢体摩擦的时候衣料发出低哑的声响，第二天早上起来必定是新一轮谁扮女生出去的争论，然后带回来简单的早餐和当天的报纸，身边的现钞永远不多也不少，黑羽说大街上又遇见谁谁谁了哎呀白马还是动不动喜欢说那种容易让人忘记自己身份的话，白马避而不答笑着转移话题再次引起对方的暴走，工藤终于要求下次出去时你们给我点棉花回来行么……

时光用一种不熟悉却坚定的步伐向前进着，终于有一天工藤抬头望向那再次布满灰尘的天窗，发现隐约的字迹上面已经盖了一层颜色像红黄偏近的落叶。

秋天到了。

传说中去了英国留学的三人再没出现在江古田高中，黑羽的青梅竹马似乎不再问起她后左右三个男孩子的去向和归程，若是黑羽在大街上看见她的路过会安静一整天，工藤想起自己那个同样被蒙在鼓里的青梅竹马，白马轻描淡写地说啊好像没有人会特别牵挂我的样子，报纸上偶尔会有可疑的不明谋杀和爆炸，中森警官所在的搜查二科最近查信查得特别勤，呐到底要不要去寻求警察的帮助这样长期下去也不是办法，可是没有人问起。

天窗上的字迹沉默且灰尘满盖，像是努力地朝外界传递着意义不明的信息。

白马在手心里重复刻画着黑羽给他的暗号，在对方看不到的地方好看地蹙起眉，黑暗里望着天花板不断地分析判断着，身边人睡得一动不动，身体的温度被重叠然后黑羽笑着说你反正无法做什么，第二天工藤鄙视地看着他的黑眼圈，上天证明大家都是纯洁的……

“秋天到了。”  
“是啊。”  
黑羽踮着脚有些憧憬地向外看去。  
“下次再一起去看海吧。秋天的海。”

工藤正在翻报纸的手顿了一下，他感到白马和黑羽的目光都落在了他的身上。

“好啊。”

如果有下次的话。

  
scene 29.

“命运…命运交响曲…是闹钟么？”  
“真是莫名其妙——白马！你的手机！”  
“直接按掉吧，反正不是什么能接的电话。”

工藤从一堆破报纸里掏出径自响个不停的手机，作势要递给那边伸过来的手，电光火石间瞥到来电显示的号码。  
“……白马？”  
“嗯？”  
“你认识FBI的人？”  
对面看过来的眼神里带着疑惑和一点点的戒备，白马摇了摇头。  
“我没给FBI的人留过电话。”  
工藤迟疑了一会儿，然电话那头的人似乎更加锲而不舍，乐曲已经响到了第二章节，指尖在接听键上徘徊了会，在身边两人的眼神示意下终于找到免提键并按了下去。  
“喂？”  
“很久不见工藤君，我是赤井秀一。”  
那头的人似乎并没有对自己拨打的并非工藤新一的电话却被工藤接起这件事情表露出多大的惊讶，语气是淡漠而严谨的，在报上姓名后停顿了一会儿，像是等着工藤想起来。  
工藤朝着白马黑羽做了个口型：FBI。  
“赤井君。有什么事情吗？”  
“是这样的……”  
对面的人似乎把手机拿开了一会儿，各种各样的杂音充斥进来，稍后才恢复正常：  
“FBI、CIA正在清理你所说的那个组织的总部。”  
仿佛是在说今天天气不错不过看起来要下雨，围在手机旁边的三个人都挑起了眉。  
“能不能麻烦你指证一下那些高层人员？”  
那头传来的声音嗡嗡地听得有些不太真实，音量不大，哪怕是在窄小的空间里也不足够引起回音。  
白马和黑羽为了避免被听见呼吸声而坐在相对稍远一些的地方，脸上的表情皆为捉摸不定，眼神里齐齐在说：这是你的决定。  
工藤闭上了眼睛。  
“好吧。”  
对方说了一个地址就挂了，留下三人在地下室里，身边还有刚起时纠缠不清的毛毯和铺满了地的旧报纸，布景是刚刚睡醒的那种迷糊懒散，气氛却明显地锐利起来。  
“好像在我们躲藏的这段时间里，外面发生了不得了的事情了呢。”  
工藤微微地笑了，话语间似乎有意犹未尽的意思，只是声音所能表达的到此为止。

他看向天窗，清晨的阳光射进来，上面曾经留下过的字迹已经被新的一层灰尘所遮盖，那几个字母却从未如此清晰地在脑海里浮现起来。

  
scene 30.

“怎么，不拥抱一下或是什么的？”  
黑羽的语气是一贯的戏谑和满不在乎，好像对方只是去旅游一样。  
工藤停下在爬楼梯的脚步望下去。  
面容和他非常相像的少年抬起头来，眼神比说出来的话要深邃，一只手还在飞速地打着领带，脸上含着半个扁扁的笑容。  
“如果是白马的话他早就乘这个机会上演一出九点档的生死离别剧了…”  
不，会这样妄想的其实是你吧，工藤很想这么说。  
然而黑羽只是看到他停顿了一下，用一贯看不出内容的眼神打量了下自己，然后朝着原本便要前进的路线走了下去。  
“切，真是无趣的人。”  
他回过头，白马不知何时已经整理好为数不多的行装悄无声息地站在了身后，暖色的眼眸里尽是促狭的笑意：  
“九点档生死离别剧？”  
“啊啊我只是那么一说，那么一说而已…”  
白马凑过去吻他。  
“不要，又和我们无关，别真的弄得和以后没机会似的。”  
“因为很久没有和黑羽君单独相处了…还有，这句话我是不是可以理解成以后会有很多机会的？”  
黑羽挑起眉。  
“暗号解开了吗？”  
白马在离他很近的地方笑了笑。  
“还没有，但是我有感觉，即使解不开我也能明白其中的意思。”

阳光错格。  
狭小的空间里扬起的灰尘弥弥漫漫，草席上拉下的影子从两条变成一条。淡薄的灰色跳跃着。  
已经走到了大街上的工藤新一，因为突发奇想要从外面探查一下地下室的隐蔽情况，便从盖满了荆芥和破旧杂物的窗口往里看了进去，恰好看到那一幕。  
好像每次都是恰好的样子。  
拦着有着尖锐叶片的植物的手被刺了一下，苍白的皮肤上渗出一滴血珠，他收回目光，忽略那细小的疼痛。  
然后心里默念着希望这不是什么莫名其妙的兆头。

站在大街上往回望，像是已经想不起来在这个狭小而温暖的空间里度过的分分秒秒。刚开始选择去江古田的理由变得苍白而无力，一直在给于安全感和勇气的白马和黑羽到了最后竟然变成了配角，短暂的歇息，然后，再然后，独自走下去的还是他一个人。  
工藤眯起眼睛。  
白马和黑羽的脚步在不断接近，有一瞬间的迟疑，是要留下等待还是继续前进是一个问题，他转过头去，发现同居多日的两位室友已经站在离他有一臂距离的地方停了下来。

两点一线，再两边衍生向上，形成奇怪的三角形。

视线里两人的笑容皆是暧昧的。

啊啊，原来早就被看出了么，这两个混蛋……

“工藤。”  
黑羽侧了侧头，  
“我以侦探社社长的名义邀请你，下次再一起去看海。”  
“而且我以副社长的名义告知你，”  
白马继续道，暖色的眼眸里有渐升起的阳光铺垫开来，  
“如果你能发展来另一位能够解出所有KID预告函的社员，我们将会大大欢迎。”

苍薄的光线从街道尽头直射过来，这时候工藤的眼睛仿佛自说自话地产生了幻觉，似乎有少年的身影从白光里破空而出，由远至近，一只手挥舞在半空，嘴里喊着的语言一时半刻像是听不太懂，然后，再然后。  
余光里白马和黑羽的身影都已经消失。  
胸口所郁结已久的名字终于上升到舌尖并不受控制地滑落在清晨微冷的空气里，突如其来的拥抱熟悉而又陌生，耳边的碎发在急促的吐息里被扬得高高，那个人还在说着什么工藤工藤你没有死我就知道你不会死真是太好了太好了，他便重重地一脚踹开他，然后凶狠地吻上去。  
[笨蛋。]  
[等你很久了]

final scene.

“好像没有我们什么事了呢。”  
黑羽坐在铺满了橘光的海滩上，百无聊赖地拨拉着脚下的湿软沙子。  
“原本说好一起来看海，结果那两人还是迫不及待地自己lovelove去了，切…真是毫无高潮悬念可言，让人不禁怀疑这几个月我们这么辛苦是干什么来的……”  
白马抽出一直插在大衣口袋里的手，看向正在嘀嘀咕咕抱怨的小同学。  
“说起这个，我有东西要给你。”  
在对方疑惑的目光里白马递过去一个标明着‘证物’字样的塑料袋。  
“哎白马你居然也学会偷证物了，啧啧啧…”  
黑羽接过塑料袋，带着好奇的神情将手伸进去。  
抽出来的是一叠照片，多数已经泛黄，有几张上面有大大的红叉和被飞镖戳过的痕迹。张张照片上拍的都是一个笑容可亲里带着些许狡黠的男人，带着白手套表演魔术的，穿着白色礼服倚着栏杆的，脱下礼帽露出不羁的笑容的……  
黑羽机械地抚摸着那些被红笔狠狠打下的痕迹，嘴唇动了动，口型尚未成形便低下了头去。  
“快斗。”  
白马看向他的方向。  
“快斗，对不起。”  
他侧过身，半跪在沙滩上，几乎强硬地将黑羽揽到怀里。  
“追杀工藤的组织就是谋杀了你父亲的组织，警察方面已经觉察到了，真相总会大白的。”  
“……”  
可以完全陷进去的拥抱有着温柔恰到好处的力道，白马没有看向他的脸，在轻轻解释完事情的始末后便没有继续出声，没有安慰没有更多的言语，没有询问黑羽是否在哭泣，而是用一种温和且包容的态度接受着对方的肩膀以至胸膛传递过来的急促且不规则的起伏。  
“你解开那个暗号了么？”  
颈边传来的声音带着浓重的鼻音，分开时黑羽的眼睛是微红却干涩的，突然转变的话题几乎可以预料的到，眼神里传递的是一贯的倔强和不服输。  
“当然。”  
白马笑了笑。  
“拉丁文是古老且带有魔力的语言呢，黑羽君…如果那句话可以作为契约的话…”  
他抽出笔，在对方的手心上写下一连串的字母。  
[yqu] [doq] [tvrtvh]  
“那么这个，将作为我的回答，可不可以？”

海浪轰鸣在远处的岩石上，阳光永远这样明媚而刺眼，海面上微小的波浪也泛出了亮灿灿的光，出航归航的船只汽笛声响彻天空，海鸥盘旋叫声高亢，抬头可以看见对方半跪在自己面前那认真且逆光的面容，微笑里带着分明的宠溺和足够突破所有禁锢的勇气，张开的双臂后面有明亮的光线穿插过来，他歪过头辨认一下手里的字迹，轻笑出声。  
“你这是什么狗血的姿势…啊啊不要突然扑过来！喂！”

高处的岩石上。  
“啧，好像打扰到他们了。”  
“亏得我们还赶得这么急…”  
“下次一定要让白马付出代价，居然拿了一袋证物就消失了，中森警官气得差点要昏过去。”  
“是啊。去打招呼吗，工藤？”  
沉默。身边的人打了个哈欠。  
“还是不用了。他们好像很忙的样子呢。”

天地间拉下帷幕。慢慢暗淡下去的颜色，橘红，橙黄，淡紫，浓灰。光线逐渐消失在远方的海岸线。

“这次是日落呢。”  
“嗯。”  
钢笔的水迹在掌纹的脉络里蔓延开来，黑羽伸手到白马的衬衫上去擦，磨蹭了两下被握住，然后很难得地没有挣脱。他微微地笑了。  
“不过，这边的日落，也是世界另一头的日出呢，不是吗？”

Promise me to sail again when the sun rises;  
A brief reconciliation after which we shall never be apart.

Magiche Armonie.  
Argine.

  
**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> 同样收录在本子里，08年的后记：
> 
> 关于暗号的解释：
> 
> 提示是[不会给工藤的暗号]，那么直接可以联想到黑羽和白马之间有的更深一层关系，即[情人]。  
说到[情人]便会想到[Valentine]，然后[情人节]是[2.14]，那么把这串字母按个按照214214的顺序往前推移就能得到最后的答案。即：  
x往前移2位是v，q往前移1位是o，u往前移4位是s，以此类推。  
最后得到的答案是：  
[vos] [amo] [etiam]  
原文为拉丁文，翻成英文便是 [I love you still]。
> 
> 而白马的回答是同一个原理，不过数列用的是314314，因为314是白色情人节，所以是作为[回答]。  
最后得到的答案是：  
[vos] [amo] [quoque]  
翻成英文便是[I love you also]。
> 
> 顺便说一句，拉丁文里的我爱你也可以是[te amo]，更加口头的说法，但是这句和西班牙文重叠。黑羽所说的vos amo是更加书面的说法，也是为了强调他所用的是拉丁文，所以白马会有[契约]这一说。
> 
> 后记。
> 
> 对于我来说，最幸福的时候莫过于写完了一篇长篇然后可以肆无忌惮地在后记里面说废话-_,-  
先来解释一下这一篇的题目。  
Argine是意大利文，意为“岸”。  
如果说岸边有长期停泊和短暂靠岸的不同船只的话，大概就是黑羽和工藤对于白马的区别吧。然后想表达的是白马黑羽给了工藤暂时一个可以靠岸的地方…大概是这样的。本来是想利用工藤来写非常默契的白黑，结果好像还是把工藤给变成了主角了，在白黑本里做这样的事情，好失败…  
所以我的CP历程是：白黑→白新→白新快→平新→白快新→平新白黑  
（沉默数秒，传来掀桌的声音）  
再就是和我家老爷说的一样，服部果然变成了‘影之男主角’，啧啧…其实没写出来的那部分应该是服部在白马黑羽工藤都消失了的情况下坚持着调查并联络到了FBI，后而有这样的结局。如果下次出平新本的话我就来写番外好了（意味不明笑）  
这一篇是用来补偿happy together里面的SE的，里面一些甜蜜的镜头我的确写的很high，但是掉没掉渣我就管不到了（摊手）而且感觉上是和若幽蓝的《飞鸟》有微妙的联系，无论是提到了海边也好，牵扯进黑暗组织也好…啊，说起那个，中间还穿插了动作镜头，真的是好奇怪啊orz  
第一次在同一篇文章里用了英文法文意大利文拉丁文，也算是另一个创新吧，笑。  
因为是想写默契的白黑，所以如果感觉上有些脱型了那么非常抱歉，而我想写的的确是那种在大原则上和紧要关头配合得非常好的怪盗和共犯，并且我相信这样的相处模式是可以的。  
最后，私底下是非常喜欢海边的日出的，尽管从来没有见过，因为太懒（笑）  
好啦，我是最不会写后记的人，只是想把废话说出来而已。文章里想表达的也都是幸福的感觉。若是哪位看官读完了会有一种很温暖的感觉的话，那就好了 ^_^
> 
> \-----
> 
> 时隔多年觉得这篇写的挺中二的，但还是希望有人会喜欢吧，23333


End file.
